Demonic Duo
by Taichi-Doragon Tentei
Summary: Just a little something that I wrote a while back, it isn't even close to being done, just wanna put what is done out there and see what ppl think. Got some pretty heavy amounts of Naruhina fluffy goodness and little bit of action to go along with it. Let me know what you think plz.


It was a beautiful star lit night in Konoha Village. A young couple could be seen strolling down the street. The young woman had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend with her head resting on his shoulder. The young man had his right arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist pulling her tight against his body, while his head rested against hers. Both individuals wore smiles of happiness and love on their faces.

The young woman was petite and short. Her hair was lavender and came down to her shoulders. She wore a white coat that seemed to hide her body from the world as if she was scared to hear what others thought of her figure. Her closed eyes hid her white pupiless eyes that marked her forever as a member of the Hyuuga. She had an aura of piece and happiness floating around her as if this was the happiest moment in her life.

The young man had three distinct whisker marks on each of his cheeks and bright blue eyes that, while glowing with happiness, were somewhat hardened by a deep wisdom and the pain of loss. He was tall and lean, wearing a black anbu uniform minus the trademark mask that went with his garb. His hair was messy and yellow. His eyes were constantly looking around as if he expected to be attacked at any moment by some unknown assailant. Whenever he saw someone else ahead of them he pulled his love tighter against him in a protective manner that caused the smile on the young Hyuuga to broaden and a light blush would form on her cheeks just below her eyes.

As the young couple, continued down the street a drunkard staggered out of bar with a sneer adorning his face. When his eyes saw the young couple his sneer grew into a scowl and he began to walk towards the young couple grumbling about fox demons thinking they had the right to walk wherever they wanted and disturbing the peace of their village.

The young man immediately noticed the threat coming towards him and his girlfriend and pulled her behind his back and held her their, while a deep growl began to form in the back of his throat.

The young Hyuuga's eyes snapped open when she felt herself get pulled backwards. As she tried to move she felt the arms of her boyfriend hold her in a vise grip so that she couldn't get out from behind him. She began to despair before a red chakra began to leak out of her boyfriend and as if reacting to the red chakra a white, almost angelic, chakra flowed from her body and as it surrounded her she felt a wave of warmth and love flow over her making her forget what was going on and shielded her from the events taking place in front of her.

Unfortunately for the intoxicated man all he felt when the red chakra appeared was anger and hatred. But he was so drunk that he failed to understand the danger he was really in and continued to walk towards the growling demonic host. As soon as he got with in arms reach of the young man a hand latched onto his throat radiating with the red chakra causing his skin to burn. His alcoholic stupor quickly dissipated and for the first time the man realized how scared he should be. He gazed into the face of the young man as he was lifted into the air with little effort from the young man. He watched in horror as the young man's blue eyes began to turn red and waves of killing intent began to roll off the enraged demonic host causing the man to bellow in fear before passing out from the shock to his system.

The young Hyuuga's cocoon of white chakra dissipated when the killer intent rolled over it allowing her realize to that one of her boyfriends arms was no longer holding her. She started shaking in fear as the killing intent in the air continued to roll over her. She felt a that strange chakra from deep inside her again start to surface and it again shielded her from the killing intent but before it could pull her back into the veil of warmth and love she sprang promptly to her beloved's side trying to calm him down. She placed one hand on his hand that was holding up the unconscious man and her other on the young man's face.

The demonic boy felt the calming aura of his beloved and slowly the red chakra receded into his body and the blue in his eyes returned. He dropped the unconscious man onto the ground and then wrapped the petite girl in a gentle hug before looking at her face. Twin trails of tears were flowing down her face, but she had a smile still on her face that said, I'm okay it just makes me both sad and happy that you would go so far to protect me right now. The young man smiled weakly back at her before he kissed her tear stained cheeks and then pulled her into a short kiss as if to just say, I'll always protect you.

As they pulled their lips apart the young woman pulled herself tight against her beloved and buried her chest against his warm chest. She gave a sigh of contentment when she could hear his heart beating and feel the rise and fall of his chest with each of his breathes. It didn't take long before her own breathes became quiet and rhythmic signaling that she had slipped into her own little dreamland.

The young boy smiled when he felt her body go limp and quickly picked her up and placing a kiss on her closed eyelids. Then as he looked up his face took on a hardened look and he stared at a place in the center of the street in front of him. "Quit hiding….. I know your there and she's asleep so be quiet or I'll show why the village has always shunned me," he stated, growling quietly when he had finished.

Quietly the form of an anbu member appeared in front of him and quietly said, "Uzumaki Naruto you are to follow me to the Hokage Tower to see the Lady Hokage."

"Sorry buddy it's going to have to wait, I need to get her home and I'm not leaving her to wake up alone. Tell the Hokage I'll see her first thing in the morning and if she asks, just say that it was self-defense". With that said Naruto disappeared still holding Hinata in his arms.

The anbu smirked before disappearing in a similar fashion leaving the drunken man to lie in the street to slowly regain consciousness as the dawn slowly approached.

*At the Residence of Uzumaki Naruto*

The leaves on a tree slowly stirred as a small gust of wind passed through their ranks. A shadow slowly moved up the old, rotting stairs that lead up to the apartment of two demonic containers. As quiet as a mouse Naruto quickly opened the door to his and Hinata's humble home. He left the lights off so as to keep Hinata from waking up and quickly made his way towards the bedroom that they had begun to share after she had moved in the previous week. Naruto entered the bedroom and walked toward their bed slowly and lovingly laying Hinata on top of the covers. He then went over to the closet and pulled out Hinata's pajamas that were neatly hanging on a hanger next to the rest of her wardrobe. He then went back to Hinata's side and pulled her gently into a sitting position and removed her coat, placing it at the edge of the bed, blushing as her curves seemed to jump out at him with the coat no longer hiding her beautiful form. He then quickly pulled her shirt off over her head and then replaced it with her pajama shirt, closing his eyes so as not to stare at her beautiful form. When he had finished pulling her top down he opened his eyes and laid her back down and began to blush an even deeper red as he stared at her pants and her pajama bottoms lying next to her. He untied her shoes and pulled them off, placing them under the bed, before he unzipped her pants and undid the button. He grasped her pants and slowly pulled them off her long legs, again keeping his eyes shut to so as not to invade her privacy. After he removed her pants, Naruto couldn't help but to open his eyes and stare at his girlfriends' long, toned legs. He let his eyes wander for a moment and soon found himself staring at the junction between her two legs. A tightening in his loins brought him back to reality and he hastily slipped Hinata's legs inside her pajama pants before pulling the covers over her body. Once he had Hinata completely covered up, Naruto knelt next to her, so that his face was even with hers. Naruto found himself lost again as he gazed at Hinatas' face; a little smile present even as she slept.

"Hinata, how did one such as I become so lucky to find someone such as you to love me", whispered Naruto. He then placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead before exiting the bedroom.

Hinata could hear a voice off in the distance as she slowly woke up. Then she felt a pair of lips giving her a loving kiss on her forehead and she began to blush when she realized, by his aura drifting through the air, that the pair of lips belonged to Naruto. She started to open her eyes and saw Naruto walking out of their bedroom and immediately sat up so as to follow him. When the blanket fell off of her body she looked down and saw that she was in her pajamas. A light blush started to rise to her cheeks as she realized Naruto must have changed her clothes for her while she was sleeping. "What'll I do", she thought, "what if Naruto thinks I'm ugly or what if he wants a prettier girlfriend that doesn't fall asleep leaning against him and makes him carry her home." She quickly jumped out of bed to go apologize and ran out the door right into Naruto's chest. She started to fall backwards when then a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist and brought her back up into a deep hug that she was soon returning and intensified when Naruto tilted her head back and placed a long, passionate kiss on her lips. As Hinata pulled away for air, she couldn't stop blushing due to the hungry look in Naruto's eyes. Hinata then realized that her pajamas didn't hide her body very well from Naruto's hungry eyes. A quiet "eeep" escaped Hinata's mouth as she buried her face in Naruto's chest to hide her face from his view.

She felt Naruto's hand gently tilt her head back again she found herself staring into his deep blue eyes that seemed to shine with his love for her. "Hinata, why do hide yourself from me", he asked. Hinata looked down again and mumbled, "I'm not as good looking as the other kunoichi and nowhere near as strong." "Bullshit, said Naruto, " your just as strong as any of the kunoichi in the village and you're a lot better looking than any of them, so quit selling yourself short. And Hinata, even if you weren't the most beautiful person that I've ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on, I will love you now and forever."

Hinata felt herself begin to cry again as Naruto's words made her finally realize without a shadow of a doubt that Naruto was hers and she was his. She stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss and he met her halfway. As the kissed lengthened she felt Naruto's strong arms grip her around her small waist and lift her up off the ground. She could feel him walking back into their bedroom as he carried her the whole way kissing her passionately.

Naruto broke the kiss and gently laid Hinata back on the bed before kneeling next to her and gazing at her face with love glowing in his eyes. He stroked her beautiful face and brushed a stray hair off her face before leaning in to give her a chaste kiss. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but as Hinata stared into Naruto's eyes she felt truly at peace for the first time in her life. She gazed deep into his eyes and saw something she couldn't identify, hiding behind the love that was flooding his eyes. Naruto placed another kiss on her forehead before standing and walking towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Hinata stared at the bathroom door trying to fight off the sudden urge to let her eyes close and fall to sleep in their large warm bed. As her eyes began to droop she felt a warm presence inside of her begin to bubble up to the surface of her mind. She felt as if someone was inside of her mind along with her.

**"**_**Hello, little one**_**," said a beautiful voice from the depths of her mind, "It is so nice to be able to finally be able to talk to you."**

"_Who are you_," thought Hinata, "_and what are you doing in my mind_."

**"**_**I am the great and beautiful Nibi no Nekomata**_**", stated the voice from inside of her mind.**

"_The…the…the….Nibi n…n..no Neko…mata_", stuttered Hinata.

**"**_**Yes**_**", said the voice matter a factly. **

"NARUTOOOOO", screamed Hinata as she jolted out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.

Naruto was in the shower when he heard Hinata's scream. He reacted the only way he new how. He flew out of the shower and opened the bathroom door just to have Hinata's form barrel into him causing them both to fall on the bathroom floor tangled together, neither noticing Naruto's nudity at the moment.

"Hinata what's wrong", asked Naruto, as he began looking her over for any sign of her being attacked. He stood up holding her as she just wept into his chest, clutching him in terror around his chest. He walked into the bedroom carrying her and sat down on the bed stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. Naruto racked his brain and kept glancing around the room trying to figure out what could have frightened her so badly. "Hinata, please tell me what's wrong so I can help you", pleaded Naruto.

Hinata slowly raised her face from Naruto's chest and stared at his worried face. Naruto was taken aback at the sheer terror that was etched in her face and he did the only thing he could think of to try and soothe her. Naruto leaned in a placed a soft, gentle kiss on her trembling lips. He felt her body begin to relax against his and soon they were both lost in the kiss trying to show the other how much they loved each other. As Naruto broke the kiss he stared into Hinata's eyes again and although fear was still their, he could see the relief evident in her facial features because of his presence and his reaffirmed love for her.

"Naruto," started Hinata, "the Nibi no Nekamata just spoke to me inside of my head."

Naruto's face took on a look of guilt as Hinata stared at him looking for him to tell her it was just a dream and tell her not to worry about it. She started to get scared again as he continued to stare at her guiltily. Hinata began to cry again as she buried her head in Naruto's chest, "Naruto", Hinata cried, "why won't you say something, what aren't you telling me."

Naruto hugged her tighter and then tilted her head back with his right hand so he could look her directly in the face. "Hinata", started Naruto, "Kyuubi and I woke up the Nibi no Nekamata two weeks ago during our mission to the Sound Village."

"What do you mean woke her up Naruto", whimpered Hinata. She continued to stare at Naruto begging for an explanation.

"Do you remember the poison that Kabuto injected you with during that ambush on the outskirts of the Sound Village", questioned Naruto, while he watched her face, waiting for her answer.

Hinata just stared at him for a couple of minutes while she tried to remember the events that he was talking about. She stared into his eyes and gasped as she the memories of the battle started to flow through her head as if flood gates in her mind were being swept aside by the strength of the memory.

*Memory*

Naruto, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Neji were running stealthily towards the gates of the Sound Village. As they neared the gates Naruto gave Hinata and Neji a quick hand signal telling them to scout the area for any enemy ninja. They all stopped at the edge of the clearing right in front the village entrance. Neji and Hinata couldn't see anyone using their Byakugan and Naruto and Lee couldn't sense anyone in the immediate area. Naruto gave the group another hand sign and the group quickly ran into the clearing, everyone's senses straining trying to make sure that nobody would catch them off guard during this moment of vulnerability. As soon as they were next to the village gates the group jumped on top of the wall and quickly scanned the immediate area for any signs of any guards who could give away their position.

"Naruto", whispered Lee, "this feels like a trap and we haven't even searched the village yet." "I get the same feeling Naruto", added Neji, while he and Hinata continued to scan the area for any signs of enemy ninja.

"I understand what you're saying guys, but we have to make sure that the reports sent to us by the Kazekage are true and make sure that the entire village really has been abandoned", reasoned Naruto to his squad. The group stood in silence for a moment and watched Naruto waiting for his choice on what to do so they could complete the mission. "Alright", said Naruto suddenly, startling the rest of the squad, "We'll split into two groups and search the city for any signs of activity and then we'll all report back here and think of what we should do. Lee I want you and Neji to search the western sector while Hinata and I search the eastern sector. If you guys run into trouble use your own discression on whether you should come and get help from us. Now everyone, move out!"

Neji and Lee nodded with agreement and jumped off the wall and to begin their search. "Naruto", said Hinata, "you shouldn't use missions as excuses to be in groups alone with me." Naruto smiled sheepishly before quickly wrapping Hinata up in a loving embrace and planting a long kiss on her succulent lips. Hinata begin to kiss back immediately and after a few seconds Naruto could feel her begin to moan into his mouth. Naruto then pulled back and said, "Hinata please stay close to me. This is the most dangerous mission that Granny Tsunade has ever given us and I don't want to lose you. If we get in trouble stay close and if need be run and find Neji and Lee to help us. If we see Orochimaru I want you to run. No questions asked."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but found herself being drawn into another kiss before she could argue. As she started to kiss back Naruto pulled away and whispered, "Please don't argue Hinata, I could never live with myself if something happened to you and there was someway that it could have been prevented." Hinata again tried to protest but this time Naruto put his finger in front of her lips to hush her. "Hinata don't make me order you as your squad leader, just do this for me so that I can fight and if need be die knowing that you'll be safe and in the company of Neji and Lee", whispered Naruto before he wrapped Hinata in another hug and just stood there holding the bewildered Hyuuga. Hinata was shocked by the seriousness of Naruto's words and couldn't help but to start softly crying into Naruto's shoulder as they stood on top of the wall together in their loving embrace.

"Naruto", whimpered Hinata, "I promise to run for help if only if you promise to stay alive no matter what the cost. I will always love you and everything about you." "Hina…", started Naruto. "No Naruto", said Hinata sternly, "I will always love everything about you and I mean everything." With that she quickly placed her hand over Naruto's stomach were the Kyuubi's seal was placed. "Even him and all the consequences that comes from loving you", said Hinata with finality in her voice. Naruto gave Hinata a soft smile that could only have meant 'thank you' before pulling Hinata close for another kiss. Right before their lips meet Naruto paused and said, "I promise" and Hinata whispered, "As do I." The couple embraced in another passionate kiss on the top of the wall completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here", snarled a sinister voice from behind the kissing couple. Naruto's eyes snapped open and quickly pulled Hinata behind his back while looking over towards the voice to see who was threatening them. Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he stared at the figure. "O-o-o-Orochimaru", stuttered Naruto. "Ahhhh, Naruto", hissed Orochimaru, "What made you think you could come into my village and let your guard down without being caught by me."

Naruto stood there glaring at Orochimaru before slightly turning his body so as to continue shielding Hinata and keep an eye on Orochimaru at the same time. "Hinata", whispered Naruto, "run and find Neji and Lee. I'll hold him off until you guys get back and then we can take him out before Kabuto and the rest of the sound ninjas show up." "You mean us", sneered a familiar voice from behind Naruto. Naruto whirled around again making sure to keep himself between Hinata and their enemies. "Kabuto", growled Naruto as he stared at the corrupt medical nin. "Naruto", whispered Hinata into his ear, "I can handle Kabuto if you can keep Orochimaru busy, and then when I beat Kabuto I can signal Neji and Lee for help." "Hinata, remember your promise", snarled Naruto. Hinata drew back for moment after hearing the harshness of Naruto's voice directed towards her. Then she set herself and did her best to be just as harsh with Naruto. "Then you must remember your promise as well", replied Hinata forcefully before her voice softened and she added, "Naruto-kun." Naruto couldn't help but to turn his head and look at Hinata with a surprised look on his face at Hinata's odd behavior. They stared at each other for just a moment before Naruto's mouth broke into a slight smirk and he couldn't help but to chuckle. "Hinata when this is over and where back home", said Naruto, "why don't you move in with me." Hinata's face immediately started to brighten as a light blush began to cover her cheeks before she buried her face in Naruto's chest and hugged him with joy despite the danger that faced them.

"How touching", sneered Orochimaru, "but you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep young ones." "You should resign yourself to your fate", said Kabuto, "not make plans for a future you can't reach."

Naruto suddenly grabbed Hinata's arms and pivoted his body away from the sannin in front of him and Hinata. Hinata gasped as she felt herself get thrown through the air over the top of Kabuto's surprised expression. "Run Hinata", shouted Naruto even as he was dropping into a taijutsu stance facing Orochimaru with his usual look of defiance adorning his face. Hinata only hesitated for a moment before running as fast as she could towards the section of town Lee and Neji were supposed to be checking.

Hinata ran as fast as she could with her Byakugan activated trying to catch a glimpse of her cousin and his partner. After what seemed like an eternity to her Hinata caught a glimpse of movement on the fringe of her augmented sight. She ran even faster as fear of taking to long to find back-up would cost Naruto his life. As she got closer she noticed that Neji and Lee were in fact fighting against an entire platoon of Sound ninja. Hinata masked her chakra as best she could to help get the drop on her opponents and charged into the fight. After the first victim fell to her "Gentle Fist" technique she found herself being overrun by the enemies' sheer numbers. She couldn't get close enough to Lee or Neji to try and fight as a group to even the odds and was soon forced against the wall of a building by the countless attacks sent towards her by the massive group of ninja. She began to tire from the endless struggle to try and block all of the attacks coming at her. Over the roar of the fighting she suddenly felt an immense chakra begin to build up from somewhere in the middle of the platoon. After a few more seconds all the ninja she had been fighting disappeared and the chakra was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. Hinata quickly checked for more opponents but only saw her two teammates standing where she had felt the energy coming from moments ago. Hinata quickly ran to their side and asked, "What was that chakra just a moment ago?"

"Lee opened the sixth gate for just long enough to wipe out the remainder of that platoon", said Neji matter-a-factly, "but why are you here and not with Naruto?"

Hinata gasped and quickly explained that Naruto was fighting Orochimaru, Kabuto, and a second platoon of Sound ninja. Neji and Lee both grimaced before digging into their side pouches and grabbing food pellets to restore their chakra reserves which Hinata immediately mimicked. The three nin quickly set out for the village gate to rescue Naruto from Orochimaru's clutches. Hinata began to cry as she pictured Naruto being beaten mercilessly by the combined forces that he was up against. As they reached the base of the gate they found themselves running through hundreds of bodies that littered the ground. They leaped to the top of the wall and were astonished by the sight before them. Hinata began to cry at the sight in front of her.

Her Naruto stood in front of them battered and bloody with the same defiant grin still plastered to his face staring at his last two opponents, Kabuto and the sneering Orochimaru who was wielding the same Kusanagi blade he had slain the Third Hokage. "NARUTO", screamed Hinata as she sprinted towards him at the same time Orochimaru and Kabuto dashed forward to slay the future Hokage. Naruto just stood there waiting for the attack to reach him, but right before the attack hit an explosion of red chakra erupted from his body knocking the two attackers and Hinata backwards. Hinata cried out as she felt herself falling towards the ground, but suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her and keep her from falling down. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into her beloved's face, but instead of his blue eyes that shined with all of his different emotions, Hinata was staring into blood red eyes that radiated with anger and hatred. Hinata's right hand slowly moved toward Naruto's face and she placed it against his cheek letting off her own peaceful charka. "Na..Na…Naruto-kun", whimpered Hinata trying desperately not to cry while staring at her boyfriend, "ar..are you all rig..righ…right."

Naruto's face suddenly lit up in his usual grin as he opened his mouth to speak, but instead of Naruto's voice a deep and booming voice flowed from her beloved's mouth. "**Do not fear me little one, I am only here to help my vessel keep his promise to you, his intended." ** Hinata couldn't help but to blush as she heard the demon's words. **"I am quite impressed with my vessels progress over the years. He has grown strong enough to protect those he loves from almost any danger. He was even able to defeat this entire platoon by himself while doing battle with the Snake-teme and his underling. He only chose to let me have control once I reminded him of his promise to you. **

Hinata watched as her boyfriend, whose body was being controlled by Kyuubi, walked slowly towards one third of the legendary Sannin: Orochimaru and his second in command of the entire Village of Sound: Kabuto. Hinata felt so useless as she watched her boyfriend stand in front of the two Sound nin and show no signs of fear or of being intimidated. As her eyes began to fill with tears she saw Kyuubi turn his head toward her and for a split second she saw his eyes flicker blue and his face split into his cocky grin that reassured all those around him that everything would be okay as long as he was their. Hinata couldn't help but to smile back at him to try and show that she trusted his actions. Suddenly, as if waiting for this moment, Orochimaru and Kabuto quickly dashed forward with looks of pure confidence on their faces as they charged the seemingly oblivious nin in front of them. "NARUTO", screamed Hinata as she quickly dashed forward before Neji or Lee could restrain her, "LOOK OUT." Kyuubi whirled around to see the two-pronged attack coming towards him and quickly realized he had two fatal blows racing toward his body but instead of worry appearing on his face a smirk of confidence stayed plastered to his face as he began to push chakra out of his body at an incredible rate.

Hinata raced forward with her Byakugan blazing and her eyes full of tears as the terror inside of continued building as she dashed as quickly as she could. She could see that the Kyuubi was forcing a large amount of chakra out of Naruto's entire body and the chakra had begun to spin slowly around his body. She could see Neji and Lee close behind her, Neji with his own Byakugan ablaze and Lee with his face set in a confident smirk as his skin began to turn red signaling that he had at least opened the third gate if not more. Hinata pushed as much chakra as she could into her feet to propel herself even faster.

Hinata, Neji, and Lee were still almost ten feet away when they heard Kyuubi say, "Thanks for the technique Neji." Hinata and company immediately stopped and stared in awe as Naruto began spinning rapidly and shouted, "Kaiten."

The defensive technique sent the charging nin flying backwards but both managed to land on their feet, Orochimaru glaring in anger and Kabuto shocked at what had occurred.

Hinata turned towards Neji when she heard him let out a short laugh. "What is it Neji-san," asked Hinata, "What do you find so amusing?"

"Naruto", stated Neji, "He never seizes to amaze me." "He found a way to mimic an attack that supposedly only the Hyuuga could learn due to our exceptional chakra control that comes from training in the art of the Gentle Fist", said Neji as he never stopped watching the battle in front of them.

Hinata focused back on the battle with a smile adorning her face as she grew more confident that Kyuubi could defeat his opponents.

Kyuubi charged forward with his hands at his sides both with swirling energy rotating in his palms. Kabuto jumped in front of Orochimaru to take the blows when Naruto simply disappeared and reappeared behind Orochimaru. "Odama Rasengan", shouted Kyuubi, as he slammed the giant Rasengan into Orochimaru's back sending the snake sannin flying through the air crying out in pain as his spine was ripped in too many pieces.

Kyuubi wasted no time in pursuing the fallen sannin and immediately pivoted on his left foot to bring around his right in a powerful blow to the side of Kabuto. As soon as he made contact he disappeared again to reappear in front of the flying Kabuto and punched him in the face causing his lower body to keep going while his upper body stopped. "Damn", said Kyuubi, "I knew it was too easy."

Hinata wondered what he was talking about but then watched in astonishment as Kabuto's body erupted into a cloud of smoke and then with her Byakugan watched a blade erupt through Naruto's stomach causing Kyuubi to cry out in pain. "NARUTO", screamed Hinata as she again found herself running towards her boyfriend. She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings as she stared at Naruto's falling body as it slowly slid off the end of the sword to reveal Orochimaru with any evil smirk plastered to his face. She never saw the poisoned tips claws that tore twin gashes down her back. "AAHHHHHH", screamed Hinata as the pain wracked through her body. She didn't hear Neji crying out her name as he raced forward to catch her, nor did she see Lee dash forward and begin to fight Kabuto to keep him from causing anymore harm to his comrades. She was lost in the pain that continued to course through her body, always intensifying. The last thing she felt before she lost consciousness was the familiar warmth of her beloved's chakra surrounding her.


End file.
